What Would Happen If I Were in Harry Potter?
by Kagome19
Summary: A girl wishes she could be in Harry Potter's world rather than her own world. Her wish comes true, but will she like what she got? COMPLETE
1. Ch 1 The Fall

What Would Happen If I Were In Harry Potter?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Kendra. I do not own the story either. They are the works of J.K. Rowling. She's great isn't she?  
  
A/N: This is my first fan fiction, so I would really like to get some feedback. Kendra is almost exactly like me. We have the same character, so not only will you see if I'm a good author, but you will get to know me as well.  
  
THIS GIVES AWAY MAJOR PLOT LINES TO BOOD FIVE. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!!  
  
Ch. 1 The Fall.  
  
Kendra sat in the dingy classroom and daydreamed about what she would do when she left. Sitting in summer school was not exactly what she had planned, seeing that she was taking this class so she could get ahead in high school and didn't really need to take this class. But Kendra was a good student and she was getting an A in the class. She could spend sometime daydreaming. She was daydreaming about Harry Potter, again. She finished the book two days before and couldn't stop thinking about it. But no one could understand her. Her family didn't read the book and her friends hadn't finished reading the book yet. All she could do was think about what might happen next.  
  
Kendra was not exactly the prettiest girl. She wanted to be, but it didn't really matter that much to her. She wasn't ugly; she was just average. That's why she was brought back to earth from her Harry Potter fantasy by two big goons trying to give her their number. They would make fun of her by pretending to flirt. I hate you. She thought.  
  
"Ok, class dismissed!" Everyone grabbed their bags and left the class. Kendra caught up with her friends.  
  
"You guys have got to finish Harry Potter! I need to get this off my chest!!"  
  
"Ok don't spaz. It's just a book." One of her friends said. They always thought she was over excited about everything. They didn't get her. Some friends they are.  
  
Kendra went outside to wait for her mom. Kendra's mom was always at least fifteen minutes late, but Kendra didn't mind. Her mom had a business to run and she couldn't always be on time. But that day she was an hour late.  
  
"Mom!!! Where were you!? I've been waiting here for an hour!"  
  
"I am so sorry! They kept me in that meeting and I tried to leave. I'll make it up to you I promise!" Her mom always kept her promise so Kendra wasn't worried.  
  
"Then can I go to a movie this afternoon with some friends?" Friends that don't hate me for being who I am. She added as an afterthought.  
  
"I'm not going to be home all day. I'm just going to drop you off and leave. Maybe later."  
  
This is my life, Kendra thought; I was destined to lead a boring life full of late pick-ups, bossy friends and no one who cares about Harry Potter.  
  
Kendra went into her room, grabbed book number five and sat on her bed. "I wish I could live in your world Harry. I could just leave my problems and solve yours."  
  
Suddenly Kendra lurched forward and left her room. She started falling through the pages of her book. Word flashed past her. She saw faces she didn't recognize, but thought she knew. "Harry? Is.is that Ron? And that can't be Hermione." Just as she was getting used to the sensation of falling, she landed on the cold, hard floor of some sort of class room. "This is just not my day." She started to say. Then she saw the faces of people she never thought she'd see.  
  
A/N: This chapter may have been a little boring, but I promise it will get better. By the way, I did go to summer school to get ahead in high school, I did have friends in the class who thought that I was spazed out all the time, and there were boys in the class who would make fun of me by pretending to flirt with me, and yes, I did hate them. 


	2. Ch 2 The Meeting

Disclaimer: Only Kendra is my character. The wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling owns the others. She also owns the story and a lot of the lines I used.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ch. 2 The Meeting.  
  
"He's got Padfoot!" Kendra heard a young boy of fifteen yell at a nasty looking man in the doorway of what Kendra realized was an office. The man, she knew, was Snape, with his greasy hair and sullen complexion. Kendra was too lightheaded to follow the conversation until she heard the voice of the woman she loathed far more than Snape. It was Umbridge, the toad-like woman that all the students loved to hate.  
  
"Padfoot?" she said, looking from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean Snape?"  
  
The conversation went on just as Kendra had read it. She just watched as Snape left and Umbridge spoke. Kendra did nothing until Toad Woman threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse. "No!" She yelled just as another girl in the room yelled it too. This girl had bushy brown hair and was held by a girl that Kendra guessed was Millicent Bulstrode. Kendra was looking at her favorite character in the Harry Potter books, Hermione Granger. "Hermione?" Kendra whispered as she stepped closer to the smartest girl at Hogwarts. But Hermione couldn't see her. Then Kendra turned to see Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna being held by four people. "They really do have bright red hair."  
  
"Harry, we'll have to tell her!" Kendra heard Hermione say from behind her, then the protests from Harry and Ron, then the fake whimpering coming from Hermione. If only I could tell them what she means without letting Umbridge know. Kendra thought.  
  
"Who are you?" She heard Harry say. Kendra turned to see Harry looking strait at her.  
  
"Don't talk non-sense you stupid boy. Now Miss Granger tell me where it is." Umbridge growled.  
  
Harry was still staring at Kendra as Hermione began to lead Umbridge and Harry to the Forbidden Forest. Kendra followed. It was like her legs had a mind of their own. She couldn't stay in the office to see what happened there, she had to go with them. But she didn't mind. She looked around at walls of the castle halls. They left the to the outdoors and toward the Forbidden Forest. A slight smile lingered on Kendra lips as she remembered what would happen next. Harry looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. They plunged into the trees and walked far into the forest. Hermione was making more noise than necessary and Kendra knew why. Suddenly and arrow flew and hit a tree right over Hermione's head.  
  
"Who are you?" Said a centaur. It was going just as Hermione had planned and just like it did in the book.  
  
"Too perfect" Kendra whispered. Harry looked at her but snapped back to looking at the centaur as he spoke to Umbridge. She had insulted the creatures and an arrow nearly hit her. She then attempted to bind one of the centaurs, but was charged at by a group of his comrades. "Oh yeah!!" Kendra jumped into the air. This was one of her favorite parts in the book. Harry had a split second to look at her, but he then grabbed Hermione to the ground to dodge the centaur attack. Umbridge had dropped her wand and Harry wanted to grab it when one of the centaurs broke it in half.  
  
"They're umm.mad at you Harry. Kendra explained."  
  
"And how would you know?" Harry said, but was seized by the neck of his robes.  
  
"We are not creatures who are easily confused. If you're trying to get out of your predicament, then you are failing miserably."  
  
"Please" said Hermione. "Don't attack us." But she was also looking at Harry concerned, about his sanity perhaps.  
  
Harry and Hermione were fighting with the centaurs when they felt the ground shake. Grawp, the giant had come thundering through.  
  
"Boy he's big. I didn't know he was that tall. This is so weird" Kendra was highly enjoying this, but Harry looked at her like he was going to berate her with a few words of his own, but he had a giant to deal with. Grawp asked Hermione and Harry where Hagrid was, but the centaurs began attacking him. Harry and Hermione ran away as Harry yelled at Hermione about wasting time when they caught up with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
  
They said their hellos and Ron explained how they got way from the slytherin idiots when Harry rounded on Kendra. "And you! Who are you?"  
  
"I'm umm. well I just came.see I" Kendra stuttered.  
  
"Harry who are you talking to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Is it a thestral?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No, because I don't see it either." Said Neville.  
  
"Don't you see this girl over here?" Harry pointed at Kendra.  
  
"They can't see me." Kendra explained.  
  
"But why?" Harry was still angry and a bit frustrated.  
  
"This is too weird." Said Ron.  
  
"This girl standing here, has been with us since we were in Umbridge's office." Harry said.  
  
"Look I don't know why I'm here. My name is Kendra and all I remember was wishing that I was here and I came. Then I wished you could see me and then you saw me." Kendra began to understand. I wish that everyone could see me. She looked around at astonished faces.  
  
"You just appeared.out of no where." Ginny said faintly.  
  
"Hi.umm.I'm Kendra." 


	3. Ch 3 Explainations

Disclaimer: I only own the character Kendra. The others are owned by J.K.R. I only now own the story. And by the way I'm not making money on this.  
  
A/N: I can take constructive criticism. And I very much like reviews. Thanks Katie.  
  
Ch. 3 Explanations  
  
"Well, I'm." Hermione began to stick out her hand.  
  
"I know who you are." Said Kendra. Hermione looked at her quizzically. I know every single one of you guys." She looked around at all of them. "You," she pointed at Neville, "Are Neville Longbottom. Your parents were Aurors and your family thought that you might not be magical. Your parents are now ant St. Mungo's because of a Death Eater." She turned away from a stunned Neville to Luna. "And you are Luna Lovegood. Your father is the editor of The Quibbler. Everyone at school thinks you're weird because you believe in things that others don't." Luna still had a dreamy look on her face when Kendra turned to Ginny. "Ginny Weasley: the youngest in a long line of Weasleys. You used to have a crush on Harry, but apparently you don't anymore. The only girl in the family; you have six older brothers. Bill, Charley, Percy, Fred, George and," Kendra looked at the other red-head, "Ron. Ron Weasley, you are the second youngest of the Weasley clan. You are embarrassed that your family isn't very wealthy and people like a certain Draco Malfoy make fun of you because of it. Your best friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. "You Hermione are the smartest person in your year, and possibly in the school. Though none of your family is magical you are. You have a logical mind and keep these two," Kendra snatched glances at Ron and Harry, "in check. Especially this one." Kendra stepped closer to Harry. "You are Harry Potter. Famous for defeating Voldemort," Ron and Ginny flinched, "Oh get a grip!" Kendra yelled at them, then turned back to Harry as though nothing happened, "But he came back, last year. He came back and he wants to kill you. And right now you think that he's in the Department of Mysteries with Sirius, but I'm here to tell you that he's not. I don't care if you saw it," Kendra said as Harry began to protest, "He's not there."  
  
"But Harry said that Sirius's house elf said that Sirius wasn't there." Hermione said shakily. They were all scared of Kendra. She knew all about them, but they didn't know her. Kendra sensed the fear.  
  
"I'm not a stalker I'm just." Kendra began.  
  
"You're American." Ron sputtered.  
  
Kendra looked at him, "No kidding Mr. Understatement-of-the-year."  
  
"That's beside the point Ron. Who cares where she's from?" Hermione said to him, all fear lost.  
  
"Well Hermione I think it would matter that she's American and we're British and she knows who we are." Ron was up and ready for a fight, but for once Hermione didn't protest. Instead she turned to Kendra to explain.  
  
"I can't tell you. Besides you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me." Said Ginny, arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
  
"If I tell you it'll change your whole lives. You'll never be the same again." But it was no use. They were all looking at her waiting, even Harry, who was worried about his Godfather. "Ok, I know all about you guys because you are all characters in a book that is famous all around the world and I read it and really like it and I fell in somehow and I'm trying to help you."  
  
There was a moment of silence and then they all burst our laughing except Luna. "Oh please, if you were going to lie, you could have made up a better story." Neville said through chuckles.  
  
"I think she's telling the truth." Luna looked at Kendra intently. "Besides it does explain a whole lot."  
  
"Thanks Luna. I can always count on you to believe any strange stories."  
  
"What ever. I don't care. We need to get to the Ministry of Magic. Now!!" Harry began to get frustrated as his scar gave another twinge.  
  
"Harry I'm telling you he's not there. And Snape knows, you told him."  
  
"He said he didn't know what I was talking about!" Harry's face was red with anger.  
  
"You idiot! He couldn't say anything in front of Umbridge! She would have gotten suspicious. You're blinded by your anger. I don't know what's wrong with you. You act like everyone in the world is against you. Even your best friends," Kendra pointed at Ron and Hermione, "Get it through your head Harry! You're not the only one in the world with problems. and neither am I." Kendra was always thinking about the problems in her life, when there were so many other people who had it worse off than her. But she was going to let Harry have it now. He needed someone to wake him up, "You've got a hothead and you need to cool off before you do anything rash and end up killing the person you're trying to save!"  
  
"S.Sirius?" Harry muttered wilting under Kendra's stare.  
  
"Yes Sirius! Kreacher lied to you. He was told my Narcissa, Malfoy's lovely mom," Kendra said sarcastically, "to lie to you and get you killed."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't really intent to-" Hermione began.  
  
"He did Hermione. Like Muggles and Wizards, not all house elves are good." Kendra tried to explain calmly. "Maybe if Sirius treated him better he wouldn't be so bad, but he is. And he only answers to Death Eaters now."  
  
Ron smirked. He knew that Hermione had just been logically defeated by a girl she barely knew and couldn't get out of it. "Oh wiped that smirk off your face!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Harry said getting to the point.  
  
"What ever you're doing, I'm coming along too." Ginny said.  
  
"Me too," said Neville.  
  
"And I," Luna stuck her nose up in the air.  
  
"What? No way! I'm not letting you go." Harry stated.  
  
"And why not? We can help you." Neville was ready to protest.  
  
"Because," Harry said through gritted teeth, "you could get hurt and it would be more people to look after!"  
  
"Harry we can look after ourselves."  
  
"I'm going to the Ministry on my own. I've wasted enough time with all of you." Kendra walked up to him and hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for!?"  
  
"That was for being an idiot and not listening to me." Said Kendra as Ginny and Hermione snorted. "Don't test me Harry. I am not in the mood to try and persuade a heated dense guy into believing me. All you have to do is go back to the castle and ask Snape when no one is around if you can go rescue Sirius. It would definitely make things a lot easier for you."  
  
"She's right Harry. It makes sense." Hermione said waiting for a retaliation from Harry. But he turned to Kendra.  
  
"But what if it's too late? Or what if Snape doesn't want to save Sirius?"  
  
"Those are all possibilities, but how do you know that you can handle Voldemort successfully again." Ron and Ginny flinched again. Kendra glared at them and continued. "Harry you were just lucky all those times."  
  
"I don't care. I'm going. OUCH!!" Kendra hit him again.  
  
"Fine! Use the thestrals and get your self in bad situation where all your friends get hurt. It's what Voldemort wants." Kendra looked at Ron and Ginny defiantly.  
  
That was when Harry realized that there were thestrals all around them. "Not those freaky invisible things!" Ron complained. I wish I could see the thestrals Kendra thought. Then she saw the scaly creatures. She helped those who couldn't see them on their backs and wished herself to fly. They were on their way to the Ministry. 


	4. Ch 4 If Only He Knew

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only Kendra. I've said this many times. So you all know.  
  
A/N: Ok this is in reply to someone who reviewed my story; no names need to be mentioned. NO Kendra will NOT defeat Voldemort; NO Kendra is NOT liked by everyone. And NO it will NOT end happily. So NO this is NOT like other Fanfics. This is totally original. There I'm done. And since most of the reviewers want me to keep Sirius alive, I will say that I'm thinking about it. Now I'm really done.  
  
Ch 4 If Only You Knew.  
  
As Kendra flew through the air, she didn't even think about the fact that she has never flown before. She was too mad at Harry's ignorance to notice. She only wanted to help. Why couldn't he take one second to realize that he wasn't the only person to care about Sirius? Kendra jumped as she realized that Ginny was flying right next to her. "Oh my gosh!!! You scared me half do death!!!"  
  
"Sorry," Ginny smiled. "You seem frustrated about something. Want to talk about it?"  
  
Kendra smiled back, "It's just that I know what will happen if Harry goes. Sirius dies and I know that no one here wants him to. He has some faults, but he's all that Harry's got. I'm going to try to help out, but I don't know how far my powers go."  
  
"It's really hard to believe you when we don't even know you. You can't blame Harry for not following your instructions. You should be happy he even listened to you."  
  
"Yeah I understand that, but I wish I could do more." Kendra looked at Ginny, "Doesn't it freak you out that you can't see what you're riding on?"  
  
"You have no idea." Ginny was clinging to the thestral for dear life. Kendra laughed. It was fun to be in this world. She had always wondered what the characters were like. They were no longer characters in a book. They were real. She could talk to them and touch them. She could even ask them questions that she had always wanted to know. This gave her an idea.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Kendra flew next to a terrified looking Hermione. "How's it going?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk right now, so if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone." Hermione had her eyes shut tight.  
  
"Ok sure, but you know if you don't think about it then it's not so bad." Kendra explained.  
  
"I don't care!!! I hate flying!"  
  
Kendra flew away from Hermione to Harry, "Would now be a bad time to try and persuade you to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes now would be a bad time." Harry's face was set.  
  
"No one likes to talk around here," Kendra decided to pursue more questioning so she flew to Ron. "Hey Ron, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing." He looked suspicious.  
  
"I was just wondering if I could ask you some questions." Kendra said sweetly.  
  
"I guess so. It depends on what you ask."  
  
"Ok Ron I'll cut to the chase. Do you like Hermione as more than a friend?"  
  
"What!? No! No way. Of course not!" but Kendra didn't believe him. He seemed unsure and fumbled with his words. Kendra smiled. One thing she wanted was for Ron and Hermione to hook up together. She would make it happen, one way or another.  
  
They finally arrived at the phone booth in London. The sky had turned red and the streets of the city had less and less people in it by the minute. They all landed with out being noticed and filed into the phone booth. Harry dialed the number and they began to drop into the depths of the city.  
  
A/N: This Chapter is short and uneventful, but I wanted to establish the romance concept in the story. So those of whom who are reading this for a romantic aspect just know that this is going to have a Ron/Hermione thing going on, but it is a secondary thing. I will try to write more soon. Please keep reviewing. 


	5. Ch 5 How Can I Help?

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own this, so I don't have to tell you.  
  
A/N: I wont be writing very much anytime soon. I'm going on vacation (OH YEAH!!!) but when I get back I'll definitely have new chapters up. By the way, this is probably the chapter you've all been waiting for.  
  
Ch 5 How can I help?  
  
Kendra's mind raced as they walked through the halls. How was she going to keep them from falling into the same trap that they did in the book. I wish that the Death Eaters can't see or hear me she thought. A plan was being formed.  
  
They walked through the halls in silence. Harry led the way. They finally reached the room with several doors. "This place is dangerous. Don't touch anything." Kendra warned. Everyone looked at her in an odd sort of way. "Like I said, I read the book."  
  
"I am so sure." Hermione said under her breath, but Kendra heard her.  
  
"Fine! Don't believe me, but it's your funeral. I was just happy that the curse put upon you wasn't fatal, but you know this time may be different. It could happen." Hermione stiffened and Ron looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Lets just look for Sirius." Harry looked at the doors nervously.  
  
"I guess no matter how many times I say it, it doesn't stick. He's not here." Kendra said.  
  
"I DON'T CARE. I'LL FIND HIM!!" Harry was upset, Kendra could tell.  
  
"Harry," Kendra's voice softened, "I know that you care about Sirius deeply, and you're all each other has, but you can't do anything without thinking it through." Harry looked away. "Harry did you ever think that if you did find Voldemort you might not be able to defeat him? What will happen to your friends, who so patiently helped you even when you yelled? What about that?"  
  
"I'll find a way." Harry went to open one of the doors. Everyone followed in silence.  
  
Kendra looked through the door. She saw Harry get close to a black veil. "Harry get away from there! It's dangerous!"  
  
"It looks harmless. What could be wrong with it?" Ron started to walk toward it too.  
  
"I don't like this." Hermione stared at the veil warily.  
  
"This isn't the right room so lets just move on." Harry was still looking at the veil, "Harry! Lets go!" Kendra started shaking. This was no joke. This was real.  
  
They left and began to move to another door. Just as Hermione was about to open her mouth, Kendra said, "Lets put an X on the doors that we've been through." Hermione looked at her and scowled. Kendra was taken aback. What did I do? Kendra thought.  
  
Each room was entered, and then exited. They finally stood in front of the last door. The door, which Kendra knew, held the prophecies. Harry pushed open the door and they all went inside. It was just as she had imagined. The golden spheres were all placed neatly on the shelves; row after row of secrets that only the ministry knew about.  
  
"What are these?" Hermione said in awe.  
  
"I know what these are." Kendra walked around. Ron sniggered. Hermione glared at him. She'd been beat by Kendra three times already. Kendra didn't notice, "These are prophecies. Harry, don't touch anything. Oh! I knew I shouldn't have let you come here! I'm such an idiot!" (A/N: I know many, if not all of you, will think Kendra is an idiot.)  
  
"What are prophecies?" Neville asked interested.  
  
"Theses orbs hold secrets. One of them is about Harry. As you may have guessed, it has to do with Voldemort. Harry, whatever you do, don't touch the prophecy with your name on it."  
  
"Why not? Shouldn't I be allowed to know about it?"  
  
"Yes, but its all a trap planned to capture you and the prophecy. And as you've noticed, Sirius isn't here." Before Kendra finished her sentence, Harry was running down the rows in search of his godfather. Kendra knew he wouldn't find anything. "Lets just go, before anything bad happens."  
  
They all turned to leave, when a voice called to them, "Not so fast. Come back here." Kendra turned to find several Death Eaters coming towards them, wands out. "If you'd like to live, I suggest you come with us. And who are you talking to?"  
  
"I think now would be a good time to tell you all that I wished that Death Eaters couldn't see or hear me."  
  
"Fine time to tell us!" Ron yelled.  
  
"SILENCE! I asked you a question and I expect a clear answer." Kendra guessed that it was Lucius Malfoy speaking.  
  
"I have a plan, but I'm not sure it'll work." I wish that I could hear their thoughts Kendra wished. "If you want to say something, just think it."  
  
'So what's your plan?' Kendra heard Hermione's voice in her head.  
  
"Ok follow them. They're probably going to ask Harry to talk the prophecy, so Harry I want you to do that. But then give it to me." Kendra heard all their voices telling her that they understood.  
  
'Are you sure this'll work?' Ginny's voice filled her head.  
  
"No, I have no idea if this'll work. But what have we got to lose?"  
  
'How about our lives?' Hermione thought.  
  
"You risked that coming along on this trip."  
  
'Good point.'  
  
They reached the prophecy with Harry's name on it. He picked it up as instructed. "Good, now give it to me." One Death Eater came closer. But instead of giving it to him, Harry gave it to Kendra as the plan went. But it didn't work out as well as she wanted it to. "Someone is here with an invisibility cloak! Grab them!" That's when Kendra and the others ran. I wish that they couldn't see the prophecy Kendra thought.  
  
'Why didn't you think to do that?' Harry yelled at her mind.  
  
"I'm not perfect!"  
  
'Well you sure act like it!' Came Hermione's voice.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean!?" Kendra turned to look at her.  
  
'You come here, and right away expect us to believe everything you say. And we trusted you with this plan!' Hermione yelled.  
  
"Well I was right wasn't I? It was a trap. Sirius isn't here. And Hermione let me ask you this. Do all of your plans work out as planned?" It was Kendra's turned to get mad. Everyone was silent, even Hermione. They ran out of the prophecy room and into the circular room. All the Xs disappeared. They stopped for a second and then Harry led the way into another room. It was the brain room. "Ok," Kendra huffed, "All I can say now is that they will stop at nothing to get this prophecy. So watch out for any curses. They could even kill you. They don't want to go to their master if they've failed."  
  
They started to explore the room in depth. Harry found the passageway to the veil room. They all went. "Well at least you guys aren't hurt."  
  
'What do you mean?' Luna asked.  
  
"When I read the book you all got injured, in the worst ways." Kendra explained. But she could say no more as Death Eaters entered the room from the other end.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Kendra yelled. "Harry, take the prophecy."  
  
'I can't see it.' He said.  
  
"Oh right." I wish they could see the prophecy. Harry took it and beckoned the Death Eaters to him.  
  
"I'll give this to you if you don't hurt anyone." He said.  
  
Suddenly Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Moody came out of the brain room and started to fire upon the Death Eaters. "You know, you'd think that they'd help us rather than make things harder." Kendra said, surprisingly relaxed.  
  
And so the battle began. They fought all they could and Kendra tried to protect them. She was busy keeping Harry from doing anything stupid when she noticed Sirius fighting Lastrange. I wish that Sirius will defeat Lastrange. Ok, she thought, this will make it better. But even after the woman fell unconscious, another man began to fight Sirius. Kendra stared in horror as Sirius began to back down. She turned to see Harry watching his godfather fight in vain. To Kendra it seemed as if the sound was off. She saw a flash of green light and then saw Sirius fall to the ground. Suddenly the sound came back on and Harry was yelling.  
  
"NO!!" Harry was trying to run to Sirius, but Lupin was holding him back. "SIRIUS! GET UP!"  
  
Kendra just sank to her knees and started to cry. It was all her fault. She had failed. The tears fell silently even as people were fighting around her. "Its all my fault."  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait. I actually couldn't put this up before my vacation. But to show how dedicated I am, I should tell you that I got home yesterday really late at night and I could only write now.  
  
I should also add that I know all of you are going to kill me for killing Sirius, but I had to. Its for my story. *tear* I HAD TO GUYS!!!! I'M SORRY!!!!! WAAAAAAA!!!! But you'll find out why next chapter. Don't kill me, please! 


	6. Ch 6 What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: Y'all know by now that I don't own most of the characters and the plot so far hasn't really been mine either, but it is going to be.  
  
A/N: I know that most people who have been reading my fic are mad at me for killing Sirius, but as promised I will write out why I did what I did. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, and I was really thinking about not killing him, but that would like ruin the whole point of my story. I would also like to add (I hope you're reading this Kendra) that there is another fic that you need to read. United Within by Kendra Kontaki. I am one of the co-authors. I'm Sora. I used the name Kendra because of my friend Kendra. I was given permission by her to use the name. So yeah. I'm also sorry about the delay. I had an author freeze. This chappy should be good. (Another thing I would like to add is a thank you to someone who will probably never read this, but I have to thank them anyway. This thank you goes out to the girl who helped explain the "why" to me.)  
  
Ch. 6 What Have I Done?  
  
Kendra was kneeling on the ground staring at Sirius's dead body. The battle was raging around her, but she didn't care. She faintly heard Harry struggle against Lupin. 'Well, I changed something . Sirius will have a proper burial now.' The back of her mind told her. Then suddenly, as if her legs had minds of their own, she stood up and walked around. She had changed a lot more than one death. When she read the book, all the characters were in different places, but now they were all here, fighting the death eaters. She looked to see Hermione backed up into a corner, a seething death eater upon her. The cloaked figure raised a wand, and just as Kendra was about to make a wish, Ron jumped in front of the beam.  
  
"RON!!! NO!" Hermione yelled as Ron's body slumped on top of her. I wish that death eater would fall unconscious, Kendra thought. The man fell on the floor, as Hermione stroked Ron's hair. "Why did you do that?" Hermione asked the lifeless body that was Ron.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione-" Kendra began.  
  
"Look what you've done? I thought you were supposed to help. Now what?" Hermione was enraged. Kendra backed away, tears back in her eyes.  
  
She followed Harry toward the main hall of the ministry. The tears soon disappeared and Kendra's face turned purple with rage (A/N: I know that sounds funny, but its not supposed to be). She had always thought that if she were in the books, she would be terrified, but now she wasn't. She usually never had the urge to hurt someone, but any passion left in her body was completely gone. I wish that I had the power to fight Voldemort, Kendra wished.  
  
(A/N: This would be an awesome place to end the chapter, 'cause like you'd all want to know what happens next, but I promised to show you guys why I killed Sirius, so I'll keep going.)  
  
He was the ugliest thing that Kendra had ever seen. Blood red slits for eyes, two holes for a nose and a lipless mouth. Kendra heard a sudden crack and nearby appeared Dumbledore. For some reason, Kendra didn't care. I wish that everyone could see me.  
  
"Who's your friend Potter?" Voldemort suddenly asked.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare." Kendra replied. She had always wanted to say that.  
  
Voldemort let out a loud vicious laugh, "My worst nightmare? A bit bold aren't we? A stupid American too," A new wave of fury flowed through Kendra's veins, "Tell everyone there that I'll be taking over that area too. Well I don't think you'll be leaving to tell them!" He laughed again and raised his wand. "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
Kendra held up her hand to stop the green bolt of light. It became a green orb that just sat in the middle of her hand. "Well, whada ya know? How's this for power Voldy?"  
  
Voldemort's jaw dropped in awe. "How did you-"  
  
"How did I do it? Well Voldemort I would have thought, you being the most powerful wizard and all, you would now."  
  
"She's got you there Tom." Dumbledore replied. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this now. When he'd arrived, he was furious, but now, he was smiling. Kendra glanced at Harry. He was grimacing in pain.  
  
"Leave Harry alone! He knows nothing!" Kendra yelled.  
  
Volemort's mouth curved into a wicked smile. "A girl from a book? How interesting." Harry fell to the floor whimpering. Kendra stared at the green ball of death in her hands. Then she looked at Voldemort. His smile disappeared. Kendra pushed her hands forward and the green light was sent toward the evil villain. When the light hit him he screeched in pain. (AN: I know that Voldemort is supposed to get like hurt because Harry loved Sirius, but this is a fan fiction, so I'm changing it.) Kendra knew he was still alive, only Harry could kill him, but at least he was hurt.  
  
"Come quickly. We must leave before he gets up." Dumbledore said to them. Kendra helped Harry get up. They went back to the room with the veil. Hermione was still holding Ron in her lap. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were still fighting along with several people from the order. Once the death eaters saw Dumbledore however they all fled. The only sound was Hermione's whimpering. Kendra, Harry, Ginny and Dumbledore walked toward them.  
  
"Oh Ron!" Ginny cried and knelt down beside Hermione. Harry stared down at his best friend's body.  
  
"Ron," Hermione whispered, "Ron, I know I should have told you sooner, but Ron, I want you to know-" Hermione paused looking at Ron. "I love you." A single tear fell on Ron's face at Hermione bent down and kissed him. Light suddenly enveloped their bodies, washing the surrounding people in an angelic glow. Soon Hermione lifted her head and looked back down on Ron. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at Hermione's watery face. "Ron you're going to be all right."  
  
"I tried to save Sirius, but he died anyway. And in the process Ron gets seriously injured. Why couldn't I make things right?"  
  
"Well it seems young Kendra, that you couldn't save Sirius because it was his destiny to die. And Ron will be fine. So you see, nothing is wrong." Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
"But Ron and Hermione, they weren't supposed to-"  
  
"It would have happened anyway." Dumbledore interrupted. "Don't worry. Everything is fine. Even Minister Fudge has realized that Voldemort (even in his bad state, Ron flinched.) is back." It was true. Footsteps could be heard nearby. So I didn't ruin everything, Kendra thought.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Good yes? Well I had to do resolve the thing at the ministry so they could move on. And I know that maybe you're not satisfied with why Sirius died, but there will be more. There will also be more on what happened with Ron and Hermione. Well as always R/R! 


	7. Ch 7 Now What?

Disclaimer: I don't own characters except Kendra, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
  
A/N: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT A MARY SUE IS!! Some reviewers are comparing my work to Mary Sue and I have no idea what it is. If someone could please explain to me what it is I would be much obliged. I just want to say that I need to know that you guys are still reading so I know that I should write. Reviews also make writing easier and I know if I'm doing well. (But please don't remind me about the Sirius thing) So if you could please tell me that you like it, or even if you don't (just don't be brutal) I would like that as well. Now on to the chappy!!  
  
Ch. 7 Now What?  
  
Kendra sat at Ron's bedside and watched the young redhead breath. All the memories she didn't want to think about were coming right back to her.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
They hurried the body onto the hospital bed. Hermione was holding his hand the entire time.  
  
"What happened?" A groggy Madam Pomfrey walked in.  
  
"Voldemort, Poppy." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"Good lord." She looked around at the cut up faces. "Everyone get it a bed." Hermione didn't move. "Miss Granger! You need tending to! Now get in bed!"  
  
"Hermione. . ." Ron said weakly, " . . . Do it for me . . ." Hermione nodded, but reluctantly left for a bed.  
  
"And who are you?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Kendra.  
  
"I . . . well . . . I'm-" Kendra stuttered  
  
"She's under my care Poppy. Just help her." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well alright." Madam Pomfrey moved from person to person healing them. Once Hermione was healed, she jumped up and ran to Ron's side. He was unconscious, "He might experience some memory loss. But other than that, he'll be fine."  
  
"Memory loss? How bad?" Hermione looked terrified. Kendra knew why. (A/N: Do you know why?)  
  
"Only since he was hit with the curse. Not much has happened since then." Madam Pomfrey said arrogantly.  
  
Oh how little you know Kendra thought as Madam Pomfrey looked her over. "Well you seem fine . . . How did you get away?"  
  
"I . . . They couldn't see me." Kendra explained.  
  
"How-" But she was cut off.  
  
"Can Harry come with me now?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Why yes of coarse Headmaster." She said startled. Harry got up to follow him, and to Kendra's surprise, so did she. She wanted to know what they were talking about, but at the same time, she needed to rest. It was all she could do but follow. They reached the staircase and entered. Kendra marveled at his room and all the pictures.  
  
"Harry I- what are you doing here?" Dumbledore looked at Kendra surprised.  
  
"I just couldn't stay away . . ." Kendra said. She would have been laughing but under the circumstances it just wasn't the time.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. This has to do with you too." He said. He sat behind his desk and gestured for them to sit in the seats in front. They sat. "Harry there's something that I need to tell you." He took a deep breath and continued, "Do you remember when you asked me why Voldemort wanted to kill you?"  
  
"Yes." Harry looked withdrawn, like he didn't know where he was. His face had no color what so ever. He was thinking about Sirius, Kendra could tell.  
  
"Well that's what the prophecy was talking about. Give it to me" Dumbledore reached for the egg shaped orb. Harry gave it to him. Dumbledore opened it.  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES . . . BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE TRHICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . . AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT . . . AND EITHER BUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NIETHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES . . . THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES . . ."  
  
Harry's mouth dropped open. Suddenly Kendra didn't want to be there. "Why didn't you tell me!" Harry was on his feet now towering over them.  
  
"Harry it was never the right time-" Dumbledore calmly tried to explain.  
  
"And now's a good time! I'm trying to get over Sirius and you're telling me I'll have to murder or be murdered!! No Dumbledore I can't take that!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Believe me Harry, I would have told you sooner but I-" But Harry cut him off.  
  
"Why? Something this important had to wait till now?" Harry looked near tears. Kendra was so confused. This part in the book was completely filled with rage. But Harry was falling apart. For some reason Kendra had a hard time holding her tears back.  
  
"Harry I had intended to tell you when you first entered this castle, but it was never the right time. I thought that eleven was so young and you had just battled your mortal enemy. Then at twelve you went through a tough year with everyone hating you and still I thought you were too young. Thirteen and I knew you were not young anymore, but you had just known Sirius and I didn't want to end your happiness." He took a deep breath and continued, "Then you were fourteen, and I knew I had to tell you. But after what you had been through, with Voldemort and all that, I couldn't do it to you." Dumbledore looked up at Harry, "Forgive an old man for his mistake . . ."  
  
Kendra looked to see Harry's reaction. It was then that she saw his rage. "How could you do this to me Dumbledore! I trusted you! I thought you had your reasons but this? I can't take it!!"  
  
"Harry, please understand, I wanted to tell you before." Dumbledore was still amazingly calm.  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYMORE PROBLEMS!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?" Harry yelled and moved to turn over a table. Kendra had to drop to the floor to dodge anything on the table. She started to cry. She couldn't help it. Harry was right in a way. He had so many problems.  
  
"Kendra, maybe you could tell us." Dumbledore made Kendra jump and Harry stop suddenly.  
  
"What?" Kendra and Harry said in unison.  
  
"Kendra I know that you're not from this world. Something about being in a book?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Kendra sighed and began telling them exactly what happened; perhaps too much. She told them all about having to go to summer school and about her friends and the annoying boys. She told them about her mom being late and about falling in. She even told them how she felt about the book, "It takes me away. The characters are so real when you read them. I felt like I knew all of you before I met you. The author is amazing."  
  
"Who is this author? What is her name?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh umm J. K. Rowling." Kendra said. (A/N: Interesting huh?)  
  
"Thank you Kendra." Kendra left thinking about all that had happened that very day. She also thought about what Harry and Dumbledore were talking about.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Kendra was brought back to the present from the sound of footsteps entering the infirmary. Kendra looked up to see Hermione. She didn't know what she should expect from Hermione. She never liked Kendra. Kendra had always thought that when she met Hermione they would hit it off, but it didn't turn out that way.  
  
"Hey Kendra," Hermione greeted her in almost a whisper.  
  
"Hi. I'll leave. Madam Pomfrey said Ron will wake up soon, and I know you want to be there when he does. There's a lot you two need to talk about."  
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Really? What about?" Kendra dreaded the answer. She thought it would be some kind of criticism. Now she knew how Harry and Ron felt.  
  
"I wanted to say . . . that I'm sorry, for everything I said to you." Hermione looked down and Kendra's jaw dropped.  
  
"But you don't need to do that. I mean I made a lot of mistakes and Ron, look what I did to him."  
  
"But at least you tried. At least you didn't give up then and you can't give up now. You can make a difference." Hermione looked her in the eye when she said this. Kendra smiled at her and stood up. They were standing close to each other looking awkward when Hermione just hugged her. Kendra hugged her back and there was suddenly a lump in her throat that she couldn't control. She started to cry on Hermione's shoulder. It was so weird. She didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. But Hermione let her with no questions or interruptions. Kendra drew away and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Thanks." Kendra said.  
  
"Anytime." Hermione replied. Kendra knew she was being serious. (A/N: Does anyone else have a hard time spelling serious now? 'Cause I keep spelling it Sirius.)  
  
They sat in a filled silence when Ron stirred. They looked down at him. "Hermione?"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione said gently.  
  
"I feel fine, but I can't remember what happened . . ." Ron said.  
  
There was sadness in Hermione's eyes, but she smiled at him and said, "I'm glad you're ok." She patted his hand. He blushed as he held it.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," He said and let go.  
  
A/N: Well that's chapter seven. Hope you liked it. I just wanted to make clear that Ron was not dead when Hermione kissed him. He was just near death. And I had to change the rating to PG 'cause of the kiss. I forgot to last time. The next chapter is gonna be a bit fluffy. Please R/R! 


	8. Ch 8 Where Did I Go Right?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise. I only own Kendra. So you know.  
  
A/N: Apinda, I owe you BIG! See all you non-review people, I write with so much more enthusiasm when people review. So thank you Apinda! Anyway, this is my long awaited fluff chapter. If you don't like fluff, skim through this but don't skip this 'cause it could be important. Hope you enjoy. as always r/r.  
  
Ch. 8 Where Did I Go Right?  
  
Everyone stayed by Ron's side until he became better. Kendra noticed that every time Hermione patted his hand he would blush. Kendra found this highly amusing, and quite sad at the same time. From time to time Hermione could be seen with a pained look in her eyes. Ginny and Kendra would tell her to tell Ron how she feels, but she just couldn't. It would be so hard to let it all out again.  
  
"Hermione, what if next time he's not saved? How will he ever know?" Ginny told her.  
  
"Ginny, I can't right now. I'll . . . I'll just have to tell him when I'm ready."  
  
"When will you be ready Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Ron was very restless one day as everyone sat quietly in his infirmary room. "No one ever told me how I survived the curse. What happened?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other uneasily and Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading ("What To Do If You Have Magic You Didn't Know About But Know About Now And Don't Know What To Do With It").  
  
There was silence and then "Hermione saved you." Harry blurted out.  
  
"Hermione? You didn't tell me. What did you do?"  
  
More silence "You know . . . The usual."  
  
"What's the usual?" Ron was starting to realize that there was something they weren't telling him.  
  
"How do you think she saved you? It was magic. He-l-l-o-o!" Kendra tried to bring some laughter into the room, but it didn't work.  
  
"Oh . . . Ok then." Ron wasn't satisfied with his answer but didn't try to pry anymore.  
  
Much time passed and soon Ron left the hospital. He seemed so happy to be out and up on his feet. He like being pampered, but too much was sickening. Many of the other students were wondering what had happened to him. They soon found out when the Daily Prophet came. (A/N: It says the same thing as in the 5th book, and I don't really want to copy it down.)  
  
"The war started. I can't believe it took them a year to realize. Fudge is going to look really dumb when everyone reads this." Ron said looking at the article. "What?" Ron realized that Hermione was staring at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing." Hermione blushed and looked down.  
  
"All of you guys are acting really weird. Is there something I should know?" Ron said a little too loudly. Some of the students at other tables were looking at him.  
  
"I'm leaving soon." Kendra said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh . . . When?" Ron said looking a bit sad. Kendra was slightly happy to see that people actually cared.  
  
"I'm not sure." Kendra replied.  
  
Days went by. Kendra wondered the halls of Hogwarts while everyone had classes. This gave her the chance to see everything that she had read in the books. She even visited the house elves. They were very nice. She also went to the room of requirement. What ever came to mind, she would find there. Magic could do so much, but heal so little. Harry was still trying to get over his loss, and Hermione was trying to figure out how to tell Ron how she felt. Ron was trying to figure out what everyone was keeping from him.  
  
"You know," Luna said one day, "I heard that there are these creatures called snafnaks that are around whenever someone kisses someone else. Maybe they healed Ron."  
  
"Sure Luna." Hermione was just now in the mood to argue.  
  
"Ron! I told you over and over again not to leave your homework to the last minute!" Hermione shouted at Ron days later in the Great Hall. "Can't you take care of your self?"  
  
"Hermione I was in the hospital wing for a long time! Give me a break!" Ron yelled back.  
  
Ron had just realized that he'd forgotten to do his transfiguration homework He was asking Hermione to help him.  
  
"Ron I'm not going to help you. Do it your self." Hermione turned back to her breakfast.  
  
"Hermione! I need your help! You never help anyone! You only care about yourself and your stupid reputation!"  
  
Hermione turned red in the face but didn't turn to look at Ron. "Ron you know that isn't true. Hermione saved your life!" Kendra said to him.  
  
"People keep telling me that, but now I'm starting to think it's a lie. You wont even tell me how you saved me!" Ron yelled at Hermione.  
  
"You really want to know how I saved you?" Hermione was no longer red; she was purple.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I'd like to know!" Ron stared down at her.  
  
Hermione stared at him for a very long time, the color slowly draining from her face. She finally leaned forward and pressed her lips against Ron's. Just like in the department of Mysteries, there was a huge flash of light. Once the light hit Kendra, she felt a feeling of pure happiness in the pit of her stomach. Through the light she could see Ron's look of surprise change to a relaxed, pleasant look. But Hermione had started to cry.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Hermione picked up her books and ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What . . . what just happened here?" Ron looked at them all confused.  
  
"When you were dying, Hermione told you how much she cared about you. Then she kissed you and you came to. We're not sure why." But Ron didn't hear the end of Kendra's sentence. He had already left. Suddenly Kendra felt her legs urge her to follow Ron. But this time she didn't want to go. Sure she wanted to know what went on between them, but they needed this time alone. Kendra tried to grab the table to keep her from moving, but once it started to move, she let go and followed obediently.  
  
When Ron ran faster, so would Kendra. Her legs even remembered to skip the false step. Ron didn't notice Kendra behind him. She finally caught up, wished herself invisible and snuck in behind Ron into the common room.  
  
Hermione had been crying but when she saw Ron she immediately stopped. "What do you want Ron? To make fun on me?"  
  
"Hermione . . ." He croaked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"How you feel about me . . ."  
  
Hermione didn't speak for a second then replied, "There was a long time when I tried to deny I had feelings for you Ron. I told myself it wasn't right. That we were just friends and that it should stay that way. After a while I couldn't deny it any longer. But then I thought about what Harry would think. Wouldn't it be hard to have friends that are going out? But what really kept me from telling you Ron, is the fact that maybe you didn't feel the same way. Sometimes I thought you absolutely hated me," Ron shook his head at this and sat down next to Hermione as she continued, "And then I was cornered with no escape, and all I could thing was 'How will Ron ever know how much I cared?' then you jumped out of no where and caught the blast your self. I blamed Kendra for it at first," Kendra's ears perked up at this, "But I knew it wasn't her fault. I held you in my arms. Everyone came over, done fighting, to see if you were all right. I knew you weren't. Then I did what I had wanted to do for so long. I kissed you." There was a short silence before she went on, "Then all of a sudden, your eyes open and it was as if you were awoken from a deep sleep. I was overjoyed. But I still wasn't sure if you felt the same. Madam Pomfrey then told me you wouldn't remember what happened after the initial attack. All I know now is . . . that I don't know anything."  
  
"Hermione, if you had only told me sooner. I . . . I feel the same way." Ron looked adoringly into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You do?"  
  
He nodded, "I never did get to kiss you back . . ." Their lips locked at there was another flash. More happiness. Hermione put her hand on his face. FLASH. Joy. The kiss deepened. FLASH. Kendra didn't understand how she could be so happy. But she was. She was happy for the magical couple that finally came together.  
  
A/N: You like? Yes . . . no? Well if you've got an opinion the review. Now there is one person I must address.  
  
Kendra Kontaki: BAKA!! Of coarse the Kendra you know isn't like that. That's because it's a different person. There are more people who are named Kendra. Yes, you were right, I did get mad. But not mad enough to hurt you. Only mad enough to yell at you.  
  
I'll try to write more soon! 


	9. Ch 9 What Do You Want to Know?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. I only own Kendra.  
  
A/N: Well. I am getting a few reviews. So I am feeling up to writing more. And since I have nothing else to say, here's the chapter.  
  
Ch 9 What Do You Want To Know?  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart and walked out of the common room holding hands in an enjoyable silence. Kendra smiled to herself. She wished herself visible and followed behind.  
  
The next few days followed in much happiness. Only one member of the bunch was depressed. (A/N: Guess who.) It was Harry. He would laugh, but the smile wouldn't reach his eyes. He went on his own all the time. And Ron and Hermione were together alone a lot as well doing who knows what. Which left Kendra with Ginny most of the time.  
  
"Hey Ginny. What's going on?" Kendra greeted Ginny one morning at breakfast in the Great Hall. Ginny was a nice enough girl, but they never had much to talk about together.  
  
"Nothing really. How about you?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Not much . . ." They sat in silence for a bit as Kendra reached over for toast and buttered it.  
  
"Kendra? Can I- can I ask you something?" Ginny hesitated.  
  
Kendra stared up at Ginny, toast hanging out of her mouth. She took it out and said, "Sure. What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering . . . when you were, you know, reading the books, what did you think of . . . me?" Ginny looked down at her plate.  
  
"Honestly?" Kendra said. Ginny nodded and slowly lifted her head. "Well, before I thought of you as Ron's little sister." Ginny looked back down. "But when I read the fifth book- that would be this year- I really liked you. You became one of my favorite characters." Ginny looked at Kendra and grinned.  
  
"Who are your other favorite characters?" she asked.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione basically. I like Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid. Sirius too. And Lupin. Oh yeah and Fred, George, Charley and Bill. I think I got all my favorites." Kendra furrowed her brow in thought.  
  
"So I'm one of many then?" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, you're one of a few people. At least I didn't say Malfoy was one of my favorites."  
  
Ginny laughed out loud as Ron and Hermione walked in, hand in hand. "What's so funny?" Hermione asked, smiling.  
  
"Kendra was just telling me about her favorite characters. Don't worry, you guys are on her list." Ginny added.  
  
"Really? So what do think of my, erm, character?" Ron questioned.  
  
"You're hard to analyze Ron. You're funny, but sometimes you just don't get it. Like when you yelled at Hermione for going out with Krum. That was stupid. You could have come up with something better than him being Karkaroff's student." Ron smiled sheepishly. "On the other hand, you make parts that might be boring very interesting. You're a good friend, and even though you don't show your feelings, you care a lot for people."  
  
"What about me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, you are everything I wish I could be. You're smart, kind and you worry for others. You may not be perfect, but you sure are close to it. And no matter what people say, you're a beautiful person, inside and out. Ron's really lucky to have you." Kendra smiled kindly at her newfound friends. Hermione's eyes were tearing and Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek. (There was a flash)  
  
"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
Kendra sighed. "Harry . . . he's the one who's point of view the book is in. I get inside his head. And to tell you the truth, its not always pretty. Harry has a lot on his mind. He's got a lot of pressure. But that doesn't mean he can yell at people. I got so mad at him for yelling at you guys. He had no right." Kendra shook her head. "But he always means well. He cares. About all of you guys, a lot." Kendra saw that they weren't looking at her, but behind her. She turned to see Harry standing there. "He's a great guy." Kendra said looking strait at him. Harry gave her a small smile and sat down to eat.  
  
Much time went by and Kendra got to know everyone except one person. That was Harry. He spent so much time alone. He wouldn't even talk to Ron and Hermione. Sometimes Kendra worried, but she knew he just needed some time to himself.  
  
Kendra saw him walking through the halls one day. "Sorry Phenius." (A/N: Is that a real name? I sort of just made it up.) Kendra told the painting she was just talking to. Then always made for the greatest conversations. "I'll talk to you later," Kendra ran to catch up with Harry. "Hey Harry." She walked in step with him. "You know there's still one thing I'd like to do here. Can you teach me how to ride a broom?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said with now emotion. "I'll get two brooms. Meet me at the quiddich pitch."  
  
Kendra went out and walked toward the pitch. She spread out her arms and let the wind blow through them. "It's a good day for flying." Kendra jumped. Harry was carrying two brooms over his shoulders. He handed one to her. She held it in her hands for a moment before mounting it. "You didn't need me to teach you much. The rest is easy. Just push off with your feet." Harry flew up into the air and looked down at her. Kendra pushed up and wobbled around in the air until she was next to Harry. "Good . . ." Harry said slightly amused. "Well, that's all you need to know really. I'll just go then . . ." He started to fly away, but Kendra grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Well since you obviously know me very well, you should know." Harry was suddenly very angry.  
  
"Shut up Harry! I'm so sick and tired of your ranting and raving. Yeah, I do know you. I know you better than you know yourself in some ways. But that doesn't mean I can read your mind." Kendra fumed. "I think you're mourning Sirius, but that's not going to help anyone if you spend the rest of your life sulking. And if you're worried about Voldemort, well that's life ok? It's hard, but get over it."  
  
"You don't understand. No one does-"  
  
"No Harry, we don't. What do you want us to do? We can try can't we?"  
  
"I have so many problems-" Kendra cut him off again.  
  
"Harry you may have a lot of problems, but you aren't the only one. I've got two more weeks of summer school left, then I have to get through four years of high school." Kendra said thinking about her life. "The Weaslys are good people who don't have money to support themselves. Then don't have the money, and yet they invite you and Hermione to stay every year. Your teachers, you might think writing the paper is hard, but they have to grade it, yours and all the other ones from other people. Hermione is torn between her parent's muggle life and her new witch one. And what about Dumbledore. People think he can handle the world, but he's an old man. How much more life does he have left? Harry you have a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, but don't forget about everyone else." Kendra flew toward Harry and placed her hand on his chest. "Follow your heart Harry."  
  
Kendra flew down (in a shaky manner, as she still didn't fly well) and placed the broom on the ground.  
  
They ate in silence that night at dinner. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked between Kendra and Harry suspiciously. "So, what did you do today Kendra?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry tried to teach me how to fly. I still need to practice." Kendra replied blandly, picking at her food. As good as the food was, sometimes all Kendra wanted was to go and buy some fast food. Maybe I should talk to the house elves in the kitchens. Kendra thought mildly.  
  
"Was she really that bad Harry?" Hermione was straining to start some sort of conversation.  
  
"Not really . . ." Harry glanced at Kendra and looked back at his plate.  
  
"Somebody say something!" Ron said, a little too loudly. Kendra snorted. "What?"  
  
"You have a way with words Ron."  
  
"Why thank you." Ron smiled.  
  
"Ron . . . She was being sarcastic." Hermione whispered.  
  
"I knew that. I was er . . . being sarcastic too."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said suddenly. They all looked at him.  
  
"For what Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"For everything. I blamed all of you for things you didn't do. Kendra . . . I wish I listened to you. Maybe my godfather would still be alive if I did." Harry looked as if he were talking to his dinner. Kendra would have laughed if it weren't such a serious moment. "Ron, Hermione, thanks for putting up with me. I'm surprised you guys are still my friends. Ginny, you're a lot better a person than I give you credit for. I wish I got to know you better sooner." Ginny smiled kindly at him and Hermione patted his arm.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We've got your back." Ron said. Hermione smiled at Ron and kissed him quickly. Kendra saw another flash.  
  
"Does anyone else see that?"  
  
A/N: How was that? Hope it wasn't boring. I thought it would be interesting for the characters to see what Kendra thought of them. Here are some author responses:  
  
Apinda: All your questions shall be answered. I'm glad you like my fic. You're one of the only ones. Lol.  
  
Kendra Kontaki: You are a baka. For those of you who don't know what that means, check a Japanese/ English dictionary. Just kidding! It's Japanese for "idiot" or "fool" or "stupid". So if you ever want to insult someone without them knowing just call them a baka.  
  
I know I left everyone hanging so I'll try to write soon. Blame my chemistry teacher for my late entries. *gets chemistry teacher voodoo doll and looks around* what? Ok fine I'll just finish my homework early ok? Ttfn! 


	10. Ch 10 Blissful Light

Disclaimer: I only own Kendra. I don't own any characters or places.  
  
A/N: I find it hilariously funny reading predictions that you guys send me. *Laughs* I was going to give you a clue, but I'm going to be evil and not tell you. I'll let you wait. *evil laugh* I also wanted to let you know that I'm nearly done with this fic. Yes. sadly it's almost over. However I will be starting another one. If you guys don't like the ending or if you want me to continue, then I could do a sequel but it'll be really short. Ok here's chapter 10. (I like the chapter title)  
  
Ch 10 Blissful Light  
  
Ron and Hermione were the only people who looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't you see it?" Kendra looked at her incredulously.  
  
"I see it." Ginny looked at the couple.  
  
"Me too." Harry whispered.  
  
"I don't get it? What are you all talking about?" Ron smiled at them slightly like they were insane. He seemed to find it quite amusing.  
  
"The light, when you and Hermione kiss or do something loving, light comes from you. It'd be annoying if it didn't make me so happy."  
  
"I thought I was just seeing things. I thought I was just happy to see them together." Ginny laughed at her self.  
  
"Yeah." Harry seemed a bit lost in his own thoughts. Kendra wasn't sure if it was because of the apology he just gave or because of Ron and Hermione's light.  
  
"I don't see any light." Hermione said.  
  
"That's because your eyes are always closed. Why don't you try it now? Kiss without closing your eyes." Hermione blushed and looked away. Ron's ears turned a bright red and his eyes bulged out as he looked at Kendra like she really was insane. "Oh please, don't give me that. You know you've done it before."  
  
"Yes well we were a bit caught in the moment. We didn't really kiss just to kiss." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Just do it. Then you might know what we're talking about." Hermione turned to Ron and he turned to her. "Remember to keep your eyes open." Kendra reminded them. They nodded and moved closer together. Once their lips touched the light came again, and so did the euphoria. Kendra saw Hermione's eyes widen and then slowly close in delight. Ron's eyes remained open and he looked lovingly at his girl. They broke apart and looked at each other with 100% affection in their eyes. Kendra leaned on Ginny for support and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick. Too mushy for me." Hermione and Ron both looked at her trying to hide the smiles. Ginny shook with giggles and even Harry laughed. (A/N: That goes out to you Kendra-chan) "Well you saw the light didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah . . . It was wonderful." Hermione whispered, breathless.  
  
"That certainly says it all." Ron said laughing.  
  
The group let the subject go, but they hadn't forgotten about it. Kendra was determined to find out what was going on.  
  
That night Kendra lay in bed and stared at the canopy above. She could hear the steady breathing of the people around her. She had been put in the sixth year girl's dormitory for her stay. For her stay . . . she was going to go back home. I wish that I could go back home, Kendra thought closing her eyes. She opened them to find the canopy above her once again; just like all the other nights she wished that. Obviously she liked her new friends. They were better than her summer school ones certainly. But she missed home. She missed her parents and bed. She really missed her cat (though Crookshanks made her feel better). She didn't know how to get home. A tear slid down her cheek. She wanted to go home.  
  
During Kendra's downtime she used to walk on the Hogwarts grounds and thought about things. Today was one of those days. She was lying down by the lake contemplating her life and the lives around her when she felt the presence of another. She looked up to see Harry's head blocking the sun. "Hello Kendra." He said.  
  
"Hi Harry." She replied as he laid down next to her. They turned to look at each other. "How are you Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not. But you will be."  
  
"That's what Hagrid told me once."  
  
"I know," They both laughed, but suddenly Harry clutched his forehead in sudden pain. It subsided momentarily and Kendra leaned forward and felt the thin, rough line of Harry's scar against her lips. "Since it hurts so much, I thought a kiss could make it feel better." She laughed and placed a hand on Harry's head. "You're a very special person Harry. Not because you have a scar, no. But because you deal with it everyday." Kendra stood up and once again left Harry feeling utterly alone a bewildered.  
  
Kendra entered the Great Hall to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny talking. "Have you seen Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He's outside. What are you guys doing?" Kendra replied.  
  
"We were just talking about the light . . . you know." Hermione said blushing.  
  
"I see. Anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shoot." Kendra furrowed her brow thinking.  
  
"All we know is that we feel happy when ever they . . . you know." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok well, why don't you two . . . you know, and we'll try to see if anything's different." Kendra told Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Alright, I don't mind." Ron said grinning. Hermione hit him playfully on the shoulder, before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
Once again Kendra felt her heart lift, but this time however, something was different. Everything around her faded, except Ron and Hermione. Soon they started to fade too. Kendra gasped and Ron and Hermione broke apart. "What is it Kendra?"  
  
"Ginny, was anything different this time?" Kendra asked.  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Because I felt my self leaving . . ."  
  
"I think, if I am not very much mistaken, that we have found out how to get you home Kendra." Dumbledore said, scaring the heebie-jeebies out of Kendra. After recovering from the fright, Kendra filled with joy. She was going home!  
  
A/N: So how was that? Oh and whatever it is you're thinking right now, well you're wrong. What you think will happen, well it's not gonna happen.  
  
Anyway, I think that I'm going to have one more chapter after this and then AN EXTREMELY LONG EPILAGUE. It's going to be so long, it'll take like an hour to read. So after saying this, you should realized that it's going to take me a VERY LONG TIME to write it. *hint, hint* Until next time! 


	11. Ch 11 Sweet Misery

Disclaimer: Only J.K.R. owns the Harry Potter characters. Sadly, I only own Kendra.  
  
A/N: I'm having difficulties writing so bare with me. I also have to admit to a small error on my part. After re-reading the fifth book, I realized that after going to the ministry, there was only a week until the end of the term. So lets all pretend that that's how it was written. It sort of changes some things I was going to do, but not a lot so it's all good. Colleen, I don't know how you did it, but you figured it out. (BAKA!!) I hope I haven't forgotten anything. If I have then it'll be at the end.  
  
Ch. 11 Sweet Misery  
  
Kendra sat in front of the school, and looked out at the grounds for the last time. Once again she felt the presence of another. She thought it was Harry, but when she looked up it was Ron. "Ron! Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Alright there Kendra? Just thought I'd keep you company."  
  
"Thanks." Ron sat next to her and they gazed and the grounds together, "I'm really going to miss it here."  
  
"I think you mean you're going to miss someone." Rom put emphasis on the last word.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Kendra said smiling.  
  
"Its Harry. I know that look. I used to use it on Hermione."  
  
"Ron, I've known the ins and outs of Harry's mind since he was eleven. I can't not care about him. In some ways I know him more than you do Ron. No, I might not know what he has for breakfast every morning, but I know how he feels about things." Kendra sighed. "I wish I could have helped him more."  
  
"You did more than you'll ever know Kendra." Ron said truthfully.  
  
"Awwww . . . is Ronnikins gonna miss Kendra?" Kendra said in a baby voice, pinching Ron's cheek like an aunt would pinch a nephew.  
  
"Gerroff." Ron said laughing. Kendra let go and smiled. This was the way life should be. No one should ever be sad. "But you're right. We're all going to miss you. I can't believe you're leaving today."  
  
"Me neither. But I miss home. I like it here, but I know I don't belong."  
  
"Well Kendra I wish you the best of luck in all that you do." Ron smiled at her and left her to contemplate life.  
  
Later that day, Kendra entered the Great Hall. She was about to leave for home. They were all waiting for her. "It's time to say good-bye Kendra." Dumbledore looked down on her and stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Professor. I will truly never forget your wisdom." Kendra said.  
  
"I don't think anyone here will have a problem remembering you. You are one of a kind." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Kendra turned to see Ginny. "I wish you could stay for the feast tonight. It's only a few more hours." She pleaded.  
  
"Oh Ginny, the more I wait the harder it is to leave . . . I'm going to miss you Ginny." Kendra said.  
  
"And I you." They embraced each other for a moment before breaking apart. Then Kendra looked to Hermione.  
  
"I'm glad I finally know just how bushy your hair is Hermione." Kendra joked.  
  
"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Hermione smiled and they hugged. After a few seconds Kendra could feel Hermione shaking. She was crying.  
  
"You're just making this harder for me Hermione." Kendra said seriously.  
  
"B-but I-I'm g-g-going to miss you so much!" Hermione wailed.  
  
"And to think, you didn't like me when I first got here." Kendra tried to brighten the mood. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Don't I get a good-bye?" Ron asked. He was standing next to Hermione. Kendra turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She smiled at Hermione one last time and looked back at Ron. "Take care of your self Ron. And if you hurt Hermione I'll be sure to write the author and make my ghost haunt you." Ron laughed heartily. Kendra stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
Then she faced the one person she truly dreaded to say good-bye to. Harry looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and gave him a heartwarming hug. "'Bye Harry." She was about to turn to go when Harry held her hands and she looked back at him.  
  
"Kendra please . . . Just tell me one thing. Do you- do you have feelings for me?"  
  
Kendra's only reply was leaning forward and placing her lips upon his. It was neither passionate nor intimate. But it said all the things that were left unsaid. Kendra leaned back and was about to go once again, but Harry again pulled her back. "Then stay."  
  
"If I didn't love you I would stay." Kendra paused a moment to let this statement sink in. "I'm not real to you and you're not real to me. I can touch you," Kendra gently placed a hand on his face and then pulled away, "But for all these years, all you've been was a character in a book. I'll always be here. In your heart." Kendra tenderly pulled away, and turned toward the couple that were Ron and Hermione. "I'm ready." Kendra's head was spinning. Her heart was torn between worlds, but she knew she needed to go home.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned to each other and kissed. Kendra felt the light hit her. Harry's world began to fade. She saw Ginny take Harry's hand in a comforting manner. Kendra smiled. This was the way life should be.  
  
The last thing Kendra saw was Hermione and Ron. Then there was nothing but light. It seemed like it stayed that way for hours, but Kendra knew it was not more than a minute. Then Kendra felt like she was flying backwards. Soon she saw the pages fly past, just as they had done before. Kendra was going home.  
  
A/N: So how was that? Well the story is done, but I'll be writing an epilogue to wrap things up. All I need from you is to tell me if you want to know about Harry and the gang first, or if you want to know what happens to Kendra. Honestly it would be easier to do Harry first, but I want to give the readers what they want. And remember, it will be LONG!  
  
I would also like to mention another disclaimer that I never thought of before. Two of my chapter names are song titles, "Sweet Misery" and "Where did I go right?" I do not own either song. I do like them though.  
  
ttfn 


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I only own Kendra. The other characters and places are not mine.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry! This is taking me much longer than I thought. I hope that people who enjoyed my fan fiction are still going to read this last epilogue chapter thingy. I hope it's what everybody wanted. I'm starting with Harry because no one told me what they wanted.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Harry watched as the girl who truly loved him left his life. His body felt numb. Two people lost in one week. He suddenly felt a tugging on his arm. Ginny was pulling him away from where he was standing. As they left the Great Hall, a lump began to form in his throat. The corners of his eyes began to burn. How could this happen to him?  
  
"Harry, calm down . . . this is what Kendra wanted." Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"Why is it," Harry's temper began to rise, "that everyone always thinks about what they want and never thinks about me!"  
  
Ginny immediately let go of his hand, "How could you be so selfish Harry!? Kendra told you that she loved you! But she left anyway, because she thought that was better for you. She doesn't belong here, no matter how much she wants to."  
  
Ginny's words penetrated Harry, like a bullet through air. "I know." He said softly and began to walk away. Ginny quickly caught up with him.  
  
"Harry, you can't keep your feelings bottled up inside. Tell somebody what you're feeling or you'll always be mad all the time." She told him.  
  
"She's right mate. That's what Kendra was trying to tell you." Ron said entering the entrance hall, Hermione at his side.  
  
Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him. She whispered in his ear, "Kendra's going to miss you just as much as you're going to miss her," She stepped back and placed a platonic kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled meekly.  
  
"Thanks everyone. I think I'm going to get some sleep." But as Harry laid down to rest he knew he wouldn't get any sleep. His dreams were filled with Kendra and Sirius. Life would never be the same.  
  
Harry only woke for the feast. He entered the Great Hall and all the feelings came flooding back. He pushed the lump back down his throat and walked toward Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He sat down and tried to put on a happy façade, but he knew it wouldn't work. They ate in silence as everyone around them, especially the Gryffindors who won the house cup, celebrated and ate the delicious food. As good as the food was, it seemed to turn to mush in Harry's mouth. He wasn't the only unhappy one. Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't speak either. The four of them left early and went up to Gryffindor tower. They sat, happy to be in each other's company. Ron and Hermione left first, kissing goodnight, leaving Ginny and Harry alone.  
  
"Did you see that?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"See what?" Harry was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Ron and Hermione . . . There was no light . . ." She was right. It was there only for a specific reason. To heal Ron and to take Kendra back home. The two discussed this for a bit before they fell into another silence.  
  
"I should go to bed too." Harry said, getting up. Ginny got up too.  
  
"I know this wont help any, but hugs are good for everyone." Ginny said as she approached Harry and hugged him. It was a long hug; Harry hadn't experienced it before. Ginny sighed in his arms, "I miss her too." She drew away from him and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. "It's funny isn't it? How one girl who only spent a week with us, could have such an impact on our lives. She's really special."  
  
Harry nodded, "She certainly is . . ." He said remembering Kendra's touch. He missed it.  
  
Harry had a dream that night. He entered the Department of Mysteries. He was alone. Sirius was standing and waving in front of the veil. "Bye Harry!" He said before jumping in.  
  
"NO!!!!!" Harry cried, but it was too late. His godfather was gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kendra.  
  
"Guess it's my time to go too!" She said cheerily. Before Harry could stop her she had plummeted into the veil.  
  
"They're gone." Harry heard a voice next to him. It was Ginny, only she wasn't happy like Sirius and Kendra. She was crying. "I'll go then. Good- bye Harry." Harry tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away. She let out a slight weep and jumped right in.  
  
Harry woke with a start. Ron was standing over him, looking worried. Harry was tangled in his sheets. "Harry, what is it?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"Ginny! Where is Ginny?" Ron's eyes widened and he ran out of the dorm. Harry suddenly realized that the other three boys had awoken as well. They all looked as worried as Ron was.  
  
Ron quickly returned with Ginny at his heels. "She's here Harry. What did you see?"  
  
Harry stood up and touched Ginny's arm, as if he was making sure she was really there. "Ginny. I had a dream you were dead."  
  
"I think I'm alive Harry." She was trying to make a joke out of it, but Harry wasn't laughing.  
  
"You were trying to kill yourself because Sirius and Kendra are gone."  
  
Ginny's smile left her face. "Where?"  
  
"The Department of Mysteries" Harry said. He knew that meant something to her.  
  
"I had a dream that I died in the Department of Mysteries too . . . but that was right after we got back." Ginny's brow began to furrow. "And it was from a Deatheater, not . . . suicide."  
  
"Just- just don't do anything stupid ok?" Harry told her.  
  
"Ok Harry." Ginny said trying to calm him down. She looked at him for a moment and turned around and left. As soon as she left Harry sat down and rubbed his eyes, trying to take the image of his dream out of his head.  
  
"Harry, maybe it was just your subconscious." Ron tried desperately.  
  
"And maybe it wasn't." Harry mumbled into his hand.  
  
"She not hurt . . ." Neville interjected.  
  
"Yeah," Harry rubbed his eyes once more. "Sorry I woke you all up. Go back to bed."  
  
After a restless night, the boys woke up and packed all the extra things that they hadn't packed the night before. All their thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
Ron and Harry, carrying their luggage, came down the stairs to meet Hermione and Ginny. "Good morning!" Hermione said pleasantly. But she knew they weren't having a good morning. "Ginny told me what happened last night. Harry I think you're just under stress right now."  
  
"How will I know if the next time its stress, or if it's real?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
"I dunno . . ." Hermione replied.  
  
They stood in silence waiting for the carriages to take them to the train. Harry saw the thestrals come. His first thought was, 'Retched creatures,' but maybe the reminder of what he had seen wasn't so mad. He should never forget his experiences. Life was too short not to live it to the fullest.  
  
Hermione sat comfortably close to Ron as she read the Daily Prophet. "Humph, well I guess they see the light now."  
  
"Why, what happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Suddenly Harry's the star again, because the ministry finally realized its stupid mistake." Hermione shook her head as she continued to read.  
  
Harry saw Cho walk passed the compartment door. (A/N: End of book five all over again. I don't want to repeat too much so I'm letting you know now.) "I heard she was going out with someone else." Hermione said quietly. Harry wasn't much surprised.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Michael Corner." Ginny replied.  
  
"But I thought you-" Ron started.  
  
"He broke up with me to comfort Cho. He didn't like the fact that we beat Ravenclaw at quiditch. Stupid git."  
  
"Never liked that fellow." Ron said.  
  
"You would" Hermione laughed.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
"Never mind Ron . . ." Hermione laughed again.  
  
"I was thinking of asking Dean to go out sometime." Ginny said nonchalantly.  
  
"D- Dean T-Thomas?" Ron asked. Harry almost laughed at his expression.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Nothing." Ron said.  
  
The rest of the trip was uneventful. That is, until they reached the station. Several people from the Order where there. They had a nice little chat with the Dursleys about Harry's well being. (A/N: Same as last few pages of book five. Don't worry y'all. There's a lot more left.)  
  
Harry carried his luggage into the house. He hoped he didn't have to stay for long.  
  
Uncle Vernon cleared his throat. "Er . . . maybe you could send those freaky friends of yours that you've arrived."  
  
"Sure." Harry left for his room and wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them he'd arrived. He wasn't sure how he would spend his time now.  
  
A week later Harry found his answer. Ron sent him a letter.  
  
Harry-  
  
Mum says you can come over for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore says its ok too. Hermione's coming. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry wrote to Ron, told his aunt and uncle (who were only too happy to have him and his "freak" friend out of their hair) and waited near the front door for his friends.  
  
Ron soon arrived with Fred and George in an actual car. Harry grinned and went out to meet them. "I could use some help with my bag."  
  
"With pleasure." Fred said carrying an innocent bag of sweets. Harry laughed and shook his head. Fred put in back in the car with a pout on his face.  
  
Harry happily bid his family farewell and lugged his bad with Fred's help to the car. Ron spoke of Hermione's annoyingly reminding him to do his homework. But he smiled when he talked about her. Harry was happy for his friends. Maybe they wouldn't fight so often.  
  
"She'll be coming later today." Ron continued happily.  
  
"How's Ginny?" Harry asked. Fred and George exchanged looks. "What? Did something happen?"  
  
"Well she's just a bit shook up about what you told her. About killing her self you know? She says it's the farthest thing from her mind." Ron replied just as they arrived at the Burrow.  
  
Ginny ran out the door and smiled at the sight that caught her eyes. "Harry! How have you been?" She hugged him and stood back to look at him. "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too." Harry smiled down at her. Fred and George carried Harry's bag to Ron's room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ran out of the house to meet them. She grabbed Harry in a chest-crushing hug. "It's wonderful to see you Harry!"  
  
"It's-good-to-see-you-too." Harry said in a strangled voice.  
  
"Mum! You're strangling him!" Ginny said, prying her mom off of Harry.  
  
"Sorry dear. Come in! Have lunch."  
  
Harry ate happily surrounded by people who cared. There was only one person missing, but she arrived minutes later.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione said merrily as she entered the kitchen. Ron immediately stood up and enveloped her in a kiss. "What was that for?"  
  
"I missed you." Ron kissed her again.  
  
"Ron! Not when I'm eating!" Ginny said trying to hide a smile.  
  
"How have you been Hermione?" Harry asked after giving her a hug.  
  
"I've been good. How have you been?" Harry knew what she was implying.  
  
"Trying to get by. But it feels good to be back at the Burrow."  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Hermione replied looking around.  
  
"It's the good company." Ginny interjected nodding. They all laughed.  
  
Harry spent the next few days in a happy wonderland. But the future that loomed ahead wasn't a good one. Every night Harry was reminded of the two people that died. One night it was just too much. He crept out of his bed and started down the stairs when he heard someone in the family room. Someone crying. Harry looked around the corner to see Ginny sitting on the couch crying. He wasn't sure what to do. He never knew what to do if a girl was crying. Maybe he should take Hermione's advice and try comforting Ginny. He went for it.  
  
"Ginny? Are you alright?" Harry asked quietly. Ginny jumped.  
  
"Harry! I didn't see you there." She said wiping her tears away. Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" At first Ginny shook her head, but then she screwed up her face and nodded.  
  
"I got a letter back from Dean." She whimpered.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"He said that he was flattered for the offer . . ."  
  
"I can see how that's bad." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"But he didn't want to go out with his friend's sister. He said it would be uncomfortable." Tears fell silently down her cheek. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Ron doesn't want me to go out with anyone."  
  
"He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Harry said, defending his best friend.  
  
"Harry it hurts me when he tells me what I can and can't do. He just doesn't get it. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. But I think it's good that Dean turned me down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to go out with him for the wrong reasons. He's nice, but I'm just a little lonely." Harry didn't know why he did it, but he leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Thanks Harry. I appreciate that." Harry nodded.  
  
"Don't stay up too late." He said getting up.  
  
"Wait. Why were you awake?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." Harry said simply.  
  
"Sirius and Kendra?" Ginny asked knowingly.  
  
Harry nodded again, "I can't help it."  
  
"Well look at the bright side. Kendra's going to know what's going on in your life."  
  
"But how will I know if she's ok?"  
  
"She doesn't live with you-know-who. I think that's enough."  
  
Harry laughed, "Remember when she used to yell at you and Ron for flinching."  
  
Ginny laughed too. "Yeah, she had some character."  
  
They stayed up and talked about Kendra and Sirius. It made Harry feel so much better to have someone to talk to about it.  
  
Ginny yawned. "I better get to bed. Thanks for making me feel better."  
  
"My pleasure." Harry answered. They walked up the stairs and stopped at Ginny's room. Harry bent forward once more and kissed Ginny on the cheek. He wasn't sure why he did it, but it felt right.  
  
"Good night, Harry" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Good night Ginny.'  
  
Harry finally got to sleep and woke up at eleven the next day. It was nice to actually get some sleep. He turned toward Ron's bed to find him hugging Hermione, as though consoling her.  
  
"I know you're worried, Hermione, we all are. Just relax now. Nothing has happened yet."  
  
"Thanks Ron." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Ron nodded and hugged her again.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he had been listening to them.  
  
"Hermione's just a little worried about her family."  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm fine." Hermione wiped away her tears.  
  
"Hermione, you can talk to me if something's wrong." Harry sat up in his bed.  
  
"I don't want to worry you." Hermione looked at her feet.  
  
"I'd be worried if you didn't tell me something was wrong."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
They tried to spend the rest of the day without worrying. Harry liked Ginny's company. She was easy to talk to, surprisingly. He usually didn't talk to her so much. And spending time with Ginny made it easier for Ron and Hermione to have time alone.  
  
Ron and Hermione had once again left and Harry and Ginny sat side by side at the base of a tree. Ginny sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked. He knew her well now.  
  
"I don't know. I'm tired of pretending." She replied.  
  
"Pretending what?"  
  
"That nothing's wrong."  
  
"What else can we do?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Someone has got to talk about it."  
  
"I'm scared." Harry whispered truthfully.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah. He'll be after me, and people I care about."  
  
"I guess none of those adoring fans that you have really understand that you're human. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For once being one of those adoring fans."  
  
Harry laughed. "At least you cared. Not all fans care."  
  
"I didn't want to be a fan . . ." Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry turned to look at her. She continued, "I finally realized this year, that if I wanted to get to know you, I'd have to stop acting like a fan and start acting like a person. I'm glad to have known you Harry. It's been a privilege."  
  
"You say that like we're saying good-bye."  
  
"Maybe we are."  
  
"You're starting to sound like me." Harry tried to brighten the moment. "Stop being negative. It's what drove Sirius to leave his house . . ." Harry didn't like to think about the sad things. Ginny's hand moved to hold his. They enjoyed each other's company in silence.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. He walked down stairs to once again find Ginny in the family room. 'At least she's not crying' he thought.  
  
"Hey Ginny." He said.  
  
"What are you doing up Harry?" She asked.  
  
"I was thinking about what you said today." He replied.  
  
"So am I." She said.  
  
Harry sat down next to her. He wanted to hold her hand again. He didn't understand these newfound feelings had toward Ginny. She wasn't Ron's little sister anymore. She was a girl, a woman.  
  
The two of them sat back in silence. Soon Ginny's head was resting on Harry's shoulder. He looked down to find her sleeping. He gently picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He quietly opened the door to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. As he drew the covers over her, he kissed her forehead and looked at her for a moment. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.  
  
"She doesn't seem so strong willed when she's asleep does she." Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry smiled, "No, she doesn't."  
  
"You care about her a lot don't you?" Harry nodded. "What's keeping you from telling her?"  
  
Harry looked strait at Hermione, and thought for a moment before saying, "Kendra."  
  
"Kendra's not coming back, Harry."  
  
"That doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
"Ginny is here and now. She's real to you." That hit Harry hard. That was what Kendra was trying to tell him. She wasn't real, but Ginny was. He looked at her sleeping body. She was beautiful inside and out. It was a beauty that radiated and flowed through the room. He had to tell her.  
  
Harry and Ginny sat together under the same tree the next day. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but decided better of it. He did it twice before Ginny said, "If you want to say something Harry just say it."  
  
"I'm not sure how to tell you."  
  
Ginny turned to him, "What is it Harry?"  
  
"I'm confused about a few things." He started, "Because I lost two people I cared about in a short amount of time. Part of me thinks that maybe I'm just lonely . . ." He breathed in and continued, "But then I sit here with you, and I know that I'm not just lonely. I want to be with you." He looked into her eyes.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "What about- Kendra, and Ron?"  
  
"Ron I have no problem with. He has every right to hurt me if I hurt you. Kendra . . ." He paused, "Kendra's not coming back. This is what she wanted. This is what I want."  
  
"I didn't know you liked me like that."  
  
"Neither did I, until recently. I just hope you still feel the same."  
  
"I- I do."  
  
Harry grinned and they leaned forward toward each other. The moment their lips touched Harry felt his heart warm. It wasn't like kissing Kendra or Cho. There was more compassion, more feeling. They pulled away, "I'm glad." Harry said. They walked toward the Burrow hand-in-hand. What ever the future will hold, they would face it together.  
  
(A/N: That was Harry's part. I hope you liked it. Next is Kendra's part. I hope you like that too.)  
  
Kendra suddenly hit her bed with a bounce. She held in her hands the fifth book open to the very page she had been reading before she left. She looked up at the clock in her room. Not a minute had passed. Her heart began to thump. The only reason Kendra knew she wasn't dreaming was because she still remembered the way the kiss felt. 'Great.' She thought, 'My first kiss was with a fictional character.'  
  
She stood up slowly. She was a bit unsteady on her feet. Once she balanced herself, she walked around her house, familiarizing herself with it again. Her stomach growled; she was hungry. She made herself a sandwich and began to eat. At first, it was tasteless, but then it started to seem normal. Life was going back to normal again.  
  
Kendra went back to summer school. She had a lot more patience with the annoying people who made fun of her. She was calmer and it scared her friends. She had changed a lot on her adventure.  
  
After receiving an A in her summer school algebra class, Kendra took a vacation to California with her family. (A/N: I got an A in summer school and I went on a vacation to California!) It scared her that she didn't think about her trip to Harry's world very much anymore. Everyday it was less and less. But she only hoped he was all right.  
  
A few weeks before school was to start Kendra was searching for her shoes under her bed. "Kendra! We have to go!" Her mother called.  
  
"I'm coming mom!" Kendra answered. She moved her cover and saw a book she had never seen before. She pulled it toward her. It was entitled, "Harry Potter and the Girl from the Other World" The cover had a girl on it . . . the girl looked just like Kendra. She opened to the first page, but it was exactly the same as book five. She began to flip through the rest of the book, and found the part where she came in.  
  
"Kendra! Now!" Kendra quickly put the book away. She would finish it later, and read about what happened after she left.  
  
Kendra then entered high school. It was a big changed, but she knew she could get through it. Kendra entered her Geometry class and sat down. She looked up and there stood a boy who seemed very familiar. Suddenly Kendra knew why. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes. He also wore glasses. Kendra tried to hide a smile. The only thing that was different was that there was no scar.  
  
"Hi," He said and sat down next to her.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Kendra. What's your name?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Kendra. I'm Harry, Harry Tatter." Kendra smiled. This would be a very interesting relationship.  
  
A/N: I'M FINALLY DONE!!!!!!!! You have no idea how long that took me to write, days and days. I certainly hope you're all happy. I had to get Harry with Ginny because, well, I'm a Harry/Ginny shipper. And I didn't want Harry to be alone. (I don't care what you say about Harry, Kendra K.) I think I'm going to take a break before I start another fan fiction. But when it comes out, I hope that all the people who enjoyed this story will enjoy my others. It has been a privilege to receive reviews from all of you. Please leave one last review! 


End file.
